School Ties
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The brunette stretched the material out in her hands, placing it around her boyfriend's neck and trying her best to resist the urge to strangle him with it. Instead, she tied it around the front, back into the school tie.' Maybe school uniform isn't bad?


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY THATSUPERHOTSEXYBOOKWORM!**_

**School Ties**

Duncan was leaning against his locker door, staring down the hallway and clutching a striped piece of material in his clenched fist. To him, everyone looked the same now. There was no more individuality. There was no telling one person from the next, and Duncan hated it.

At least he thought he hated it. Then a petite girl came strolling his way. Her mocha skin stood out against all of the others. Her soft brunette hair was bouncing around at her shoulders as her twinkling onyx eyes set sight on him.

"You know, I thought I hated this new uniform." Duncan said, leaning his mouth in close to Courtney's ear. "But then I saw you in that sexy, little skirt." The punk made a quick grab for her ass before she could swipe it away.

"Duncan!" Courtney scolded, forcefully snatching the striped material from his hand. "Would you stop being a pervert for five seconds?" Duncan just gave his signature smirk to his girlfriend, who had just learnt to accept it and roll her eyes whenever he did so.

The brunette stretched the material out in her hands, placing it around her boyfriend's neck and trying her best to resist the urge to strangle him with it. Instead, she tied it around the front, back into the school tie they were all supposed to wear.

The Headmistress of Muskoka High had declared a new uniform policy to make sure everyone in the school felt 'equal'. Equality was something none of them wanted. But, whether they liked it or not, a school uniform was what they had to wear.

It wasn't too bad. A plain white, button-up shirt and a navy sweatshirt, complimented with a red and black diagonally striped tie. Boys had to wear black pants and girls had to wear black skirts and black tights. Black shoes had to be worn at all times by everyone. See, not too bad.

Although, however bad it was, no one seemed to like it. A few people had tried not wearing the uniform and had ended up suspended for a week. Anyone caught trying to 'spice up' their uniform with badges or pins were given a week's worth of detention. It all sucked!

"Duncan, could you at least pretend to be happy?" Courtney asked him sweetly. "Or at least dress yourself properly before arriving for school?" She asked, smoothing her hand down the front of is blazer to get rid of all the dogs' hair he had picked up from his dog before school.

"Princess, could you at least pretend not to be stuck-up?" Duncan mocked. "Or at least give me a kiss!" He quickly pulled his girlfriend in, but she turned her face to the side so their lips didn't come in contact.

Courtney and Duncan had never kissed. It wasn't that Duncan didn't want to, because he had been trying ever since their first date. It was Courtney who didn't want to kiss. She kept putting it off, making up excuses, but the truth was she had never kissed anyone before. Courtney wanted to make sure that Duncan was the boy she wanted to have the memory of being her first kiss.

"Nice try." Courtney replied, pushing herself off of Duncan's well-toned body.

The brunette walked down the hallways, purposely swaying her hips from side-to-side to annoy Duncan. He tried to stop himself form screaming out, or chasing after her, though he hardly doubted the fact he couldn't run in the stupid black school pants he was being forced to wear. School uniforms really were stupid.

"I BELIEVE WE HAVE A RIGHT!" Duncan shouted out. "WE HAVE A RIGHT TO WEAR WHAT WE WANT TO WEAR TO SCHOOL EACH DAY!" The small crowd cheered Duncan on.

The delinquent had jumped up on the school bench in the middle of the hallway. He felt the urge to stand up for what he believed in, and so he was doing so. Apparently a lot of people felt the same way as he did about the whole situation.

"UNIFORM'S ARE NOT WHAT WE ASKED FOR, SO WHY DO WE HAVE THEM?" Everyone kept on cheering Duncan on. "UNI MEANS ONE. WE ARE NOT ONE! WE HAVE LOST OUR RIGHT TO BE INDIVIDUALS IN THIS SCHOOL! FORM MEANS..." But Duncan had no idea where he was going with this inspirational speech. "FORM MEANS SHAPE! AND, LOOK AROUND, WE ALL COME IN DIFFERENT SHAPES AND SIZES! WE ARE NOT ONE! WE ARE MANY!"

"EVANS!" A loud yell came down the hallway, making all the on-seers scatter from the scene.

Duncan squeezed his eyes shut and jumped back down onto the floor. He was in deep trouble now. Deep, deep trouble now.

"Mr. Philips." Duncan smiled. "How are you doing on such a fine day as this one?"

"My office, NOW!" Duncan scowled, knowing the drill.

Courtney sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend. Duncan moved his eyes upwards, his head still looking down at the floor. His bottom lip was stuck out in a cute little pout, and Courtney couldn't help but smile.

Duncan held his hand out and Courtney smiled even more, taking the striped tie from his hand. She shook her head some more and Duncan looked up with a smile on his face now.

"One day, Duncan." Courtney sighed once again. "You will learn to stay out of trouble." The punk shrugged, showing he didn't really care. "AND, one day, you will be able to tie your own ties!"

The two had both just got out of gym class, both having to change back into their horrible school uniforms, and Duncan just had no idea how to tie his tie. He always went to Courtney to do it; she was the only one who knew how to tie it in his books.

"Thanks." He mumbled, looking down sadly again.

"Hey." Courtney turned her head to the side, trying to look at Duncan's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, resting her hand on Duncan's upper arm.

"Nothing..." He replied. "Just..."

"You know..." Courtney smiled, turning Duncan's head to face straight again. "I think you look quite sexy in a tie."

"Yeah?" Duncan smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Courtney agreed. She lifted up her hands, smoothing her boyfriend's tie down with her hands. She grabbed the bottom of it with her right hand, and placed her left hand just above it, wrapping her palm around the piece of cotton.

Courtney switched her eyes upwards, staring deeply into Duncan's icy blue ones. She truly did believe he looked sexy in that tie.

Duncan gulped back a breath, and Courtney pulled her boyfriend down towards her by his tie. Before they knew it, their lips were in contact and they were experiencing their first kiss. And even Courtney couldn't deny she was enjoying it.

The brunette pulled away first, slightly gasping for breath. She smiled, turning away from her boyfriend, turning her back on him once again. Courtney started walking down the hallway, swaying her hips just to wind Duncan up as she liked to do.

Duncan smirked, watching Courtney walk away from him. He may have hated the new school uniform, but maybe school ties weren't so bad after all. I mean, it had just gained him the kiss of a life time.

A/N: YAY!

This has taken ALOT of time and energy to write! hehe! I do hope it was good :) LOL!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MADDI! I hope you have [had] a WICKED DAY!

LOL!

The muddle part, with Duncan's rebelling speech, did sort of come from Overrules! I just thought it fitted too well to pass up ;) hehe! LOL!

Sooo...YEAH! I hope ya'll enjoyed this...I worked hard on it...LOL!

hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
